The present invention is directed to a spa cover lifter for lifting a spa cover off of a spa and placing the cover in a storage position as well as returning the spa cover from the storage position to a closed position covering the spa. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a spa cover lifter that automatically moves the spa cover to and between the storage and closed positions and a method for moving the spa cover to and between the closed and storage positions.
Spa covers are commonly used to cover the mouth or open end of a spa or whirlpool to prevent people or foreign objects such as leaves, paper or other debris from falling into the water of the spa when the spa is not in use. The spa cover also typically insulates the top of the spa to prevent or reduce the loss of heat from the water.
Modern spa covers are often relatively large and may have a dense or solid construction such that the covers may be walked upon by children, pets or other individuals without structural failure to prevent persons, pets or other items from falling into the spa. The covers are often bulky and dense to provide significant insulating properties and save energy by retaining heat in the spa's water. Moderns spas are often large such that a plurality of users are able to enjoy the spa at the same time and this results in relatively large spa covers to cover the larger opening of the spa. Because of the relatively dense, large and structural nature of the modem spa cover, the covers may be heavy and difficult for an individual to manually remove from the mouth of the spa prior to use or to replace over the spa after use. Difficulty in removing the spa cover is particularly acute for users who have limited strength and/or mobility. Improperly moving the spa cover from the mouth of the spa or storage of the spa cover may result in damage to the spa cover and/or the spa. The modem spa cover may also be relatively expensive due to customization and the relatively large size of the spa cover. As a result, damage or replacement of the modem spa cover results in significant costs to the user.
It is desirable for users to have an automatic spa cover lifter to remove and replace the spa cover and position the spa cover in a convenient storage position. In addition, it is desirable for the spa cover to automatically and repeatedly remove the spa cover from the mouth of the spa and automatically place the spa cover in a storage position such that the spa is convenient to use and the spa cover is not damaged during removal, storage or replacement. Preferably, the spa cover lifter would be able to remove and replace the spa cover in a single operation, without requiring the user to lift or move any portions of the spa cover or the spa. It is also desirable for the mechanical or automatic spa cover lifter to store the spa cover in a relatively compact manner when the spa is in use. It is further desirable that the spa cover lifter is relatively small such that the lifter does not take up a significant amount of space near the spa. Further, it is desirable that the removal and replacement motion of the spa cover is relatively compact such that the spa cover lifter may be installed within a home or structure having a ceiling without concern for clearance issues during the removal and replacement process.